


Boink

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an uncharted sidestream of the universe, Starscream finds science again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



> Dedicated to mmouse15

The minute the experiment gave a positive result, Wheeljack forgot all decorum, as he always did, and swung to give his partner a kiss.

Only, it wasn't Ratchet on that side of him, and Starscream had been so intent on the experiment he did not evade fast enough, wasn't even aware of the unmasked engineer until the contact was made.

Ratchet was torn between howling with laughter and readying a knockout patch to save Wheeljack's frame from an irate Seeker.

And then Starscream took over the kiss in a surprising turn of events, leaving Ratchet to be the one to save their experiment. 

"Umm…."

The human intrusion was enough to make Starscream irritably push away the engineer, but Ratchet was close enough to catch the flurry of excitement and arousal in the fields of their former enemy. Wheeljack was smirking, leading Ratchet to wonder just what his colleague and partner knew.

::What?!:: Ratchet sent as he reassured Carly verbally, and started explaining the results.

::Boink later,:: Wheeljack sent irreverently, borrowing a crude human word for interfacing. ::Science totally turns him on.::

Ratchet managed to keep from flicking his optics in amusement, but decided it was one more anchor for Starscream.


	2. Trust Not Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet can't quite slip into recharge

Wheeljack was blissfully in deep recharge, but Ratchet could not quite reach that state, not with … well, their new ally sharing the over-sized berth.

::You will never trust me.::

Starscream's words were arrogant in themselves, pride taken in the fact he had set such a reputation for himself.

::To a point,:: Ratchet agreed, not understanding though. He shaded his meaning to indicate reserved pleasure in the way Starscream's scientific prowess made Wheeljack happy.

Starscream's gaze flicked down to the engineer, then he looked back up, wings set in the full satisfaction of what had been shared earlier. In fact, his optics glinted with renewed interest, and Ratchet felt like prey beneath the searching look.

::Somethings don't need trust,:: Starscream crooned across the frequency they shared. Ratchet had no idea how that damaged vocalizer ever managed to sound that glitch-ridden seductive, but he decided there wasn't much point in resisting it.


End file.
